With improvement of the standard of living and increment of outdoor sports and leisure activities, the demands for high-performance clothes have been increased in a recent year. These clothes require functionalities like a water-proofing, a moisture-permeability, a warm-keeping, and a fast-drying, these functionalities may be used alone or in combination, and thereby the users provide more comfortable feel and sensation. In particularly, breathable and water-proofing fabrics have been widely used in the field of mountain-climbing equipment such as mountain clothes, sleeping bag, caps, and gloves and sports clothes such as outdoor clothes, sweat-suits, ski-suits, and golf-suits. Conventional breathable and water-proofing fabrics were manufactured using polytetra-fluoroethylene (PTFE) film and surface thereof has hydrophobic or water-repellent. With development of world-wide leisure market, hydrophobic polyester fabrics having multi-nano layers have been highlighted as functional cloth materials used in clothes for outdoors or sports. These days, there are increasingly requirements for improving functionality by bonding the same or different materials on hydrophobic or water-repellent fabrics. Also, the needs for embodying various patterns and colors have been increased using screen printing on hydrophobic or water-repellent fabrics.
Meanwhile, it was recently reported that it is very difficult for the same or different materials to be adhered to hydrophobic or water-repellent substrates (for example, hydrophobic fabrics or plastics coated with silicone) using a conventional adhesive. In specifically, surface modification is required for forming 3D patterns using screen printing technique on clothes having hydrophobic or water-repellent, thereby causing complex process.